The First Day
by michelle alexis
Summary: A short story on the gang's first day in high school.


**"High School 101"  
  
**

**In case you can't tell, this is a short story based on the gang's first day of high school, sort of a flashback series, well, no, they're there living it. Sorta. Forget it! Just read**  
  
::at the front of the HUGE Filmore High building::  
SF: Milwaukee Junior High was 3 times smaller than this place. Do they give out maps or something here? Can I rent a guide.  
CR: We'll find our way around here angelface, don't worry. Remember, you're in 4 of my classes.  
SF: True....  
LK: Isn't this place great? They have a tennis court, a pool, a gym, and even a weight lifting room.   
LD: Len, you've never touched a barbell in your life.  
LK: Gotta start somewhere.  
CR: Hey, come on everybody, cheer up and let's go!   
::no one moves::  
LD: You're used to big buildings like this Carmine, you went to a school in New York. We're used to tiny little monopoly hotel buildings.  
CR: Well, I went to their open house, it's not that big.  
SF: ::glares at him:: Carmine, I was lost for two hours!  
CR: We found you, didn't we?  
LK: Come on, we're gonna be late, just hold your head up high, close your eyes, and walk right in. ::closes eyes and walks right into a lamppost.::  
LK: Hey guys ::shakes his head:: keep your eyes open.  
::Shirley rolls her eyes, and walks inside with Carmine::  
LD: Lenny, we're gonna be late, come on!  
::they run inside, and are lost in the 2,500 person student body::  
LD: Shirl! Carmine! Shirl!  
::she sees Shirl's little head bouncing up and down on the horizon::  
LD: Come on Len.  
LK: I'm stuck Laverne.  
LD: See ya in history. ::kisses him bye, then starts to crawl on the ground::  
LD: Excuse me, excuse me. Trying to find my friend, excuse me.  
::after what seems like forever, Laverne finds Shirley's foot, and grabs it::  
SF: AHHHH!!! Carmine! ::she falls and is dragged on the floor::  
CR: Shirl? Where did you go? Shirl? :: yells really loud:: Shirley!   
::ten girls turn around and say:: WHAT?  
::suddenly, Carmine's foot is pulled down::  
SF: What are you doing?  
CR: I should ask you, under this thing, what is it?  
LD: It's called a floor Carmine.   
::a bell rings::  
CR: Great, now I'm hearing things.   
SF: No, that's the homeroom bell, we missed homeroom! ::smacks Laverne with her purse:: You made us late for the first day of school!  
LD: Sorry Shirl, we can still make it for first period, what do you have?  
SF: I have science.  
CR: Me too.   
LD: Great, me too, we'll go and get lost together.  
SF: WHAT?  
CR: It's a joke angelface.  
::they get up on the ground and try to find their way::  
LD: HEy, remember when we had Saturday detention and were wandering the school?  
SF: Laverne, I'm not getting Saturday detention again. I'm going to get to class on time.  
::starts running to class, then slips and falls::  
SF: OWWWW!!!!! They just waxed the floor!  
::Laverne runs and slides to where Shirley is:: Hey, that was fun.  
::Carmine does the same::  
CR: Are you alright angelface?  
SF: It hurts a lot Carmine, it hurts.  
::puts on a boo-boo face, then screams::  
SF: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Laverne, what are you doing, poking me with your brooch?  
LD: I never saw a broken bone before.  
CR: Laverne, since you got us into this, go find the nurse, ok?  
LD: Ok, maybe there's some cute klutzy guys here.  
::she gets up and walks very slowly::  
CR: I think it's broken Shirl.  
SF: Don't SAY THAT!  
CR: Now I'm going to go sit over there.   
SF: No, please, I'm sorry. Just hold my hand, I think it is broken.  
::he holds her hand and tells her::  
CR: Just squeeze my hand when it hurts, k?  
SF: Ok. ::squeezes his hand really hard.::  
CR: Shirl? ::wincing:: Shirl, please, it hurts, you're gonna break my hand. Shirl?   
SF: ::let's go:: Sorry.  
::Shirley sees a man walking towards her, while Carmine is looking at his hand::  
SF: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! CARMINE!!!!!!!!  
CR: What? ::looks up:: Holy moly. ::backs away::   
SF: Carmine, you chicken, come back here!!  
::gets on her stomach and starts sliding towards him::  
Guy: Excuse me, I'm the school nurse's assistant. Are you the girl who hurt herself?  
SF: Yea, can you get me in that wheelchair?   
::he helps her in, and she starts riding towards Carmine::   
SF: Get over here you chicken!!!  
CR: ::stops and turns around, and is run over by Shirley, the wheelchair w/ Shirley is knocked over::  
Guy: Please, follow me, and don't run over him anymore.  
CR: Shirl, you ran over my bad leg. OWWW!!!  
Guy: You too? Brother......  
CR: Hey, what is that supposed to mean?  
Guy: Nothing. ::helps Shirley in the wheelchair and helps Carmine up. They start walking into the horizon, towards the nurse's office::  



End file.
